Golden Pair
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Sekuel Arigatou! Hinata dipaksa ayahnya masuk ke Konoha High School of Music. Di sana ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Saat mereka jatuh cinta, kenyataan masa lalu menjadi penentu. RnR please? My first fic NaruHina!


Golden Pair

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Pair : NaruHina

Special NaruHina fic untuk Utau, Syeren, dan Tania nee-chan!

Berikut ini sekuel dari Arigatou. Banyak yang minta untuk dibikinin sekuel dari Arigatou, jadi saya buatkan NaruHinanya. Kushina tetap muncul kok, tapi nggak sering. Kalo Minato? Nggak muncul deh... Kan udah mati, memang mau jadi hantu?*dirasengan(Meiko : Nii-san sialan.) Keluar deh, tapi dalam flashback(ni author bego saking sukanya sama Minato dari pandangan pertama kali liat, sebelum kenal yang namanya anime Naruto.)

Sumarry : "Kau adalah senar biolaku yang membuatku utuh." Hinata Hyuuga adalah seorang pianis muda yang sedang belajar musik lebih lanjut di Konoha Academy of Music. Naruto Namikaze adalah putra seorang musisi jenius yang telah meninggal. Dalam keterpurukannya, ia berhasil menemukan senar biola yang telah hilang darinya.

Hope you like it! Enjoy and happy reading(ga sad ending kaya Arigatou kok)

**Someone pov~**

Kakiku gemetaran sekali pagi ini. Kulap keringat yang mengucur di dahiku. Kupastikan seluruh penampilanku pagi ini sudah sempurna seperti yang tousan harapkan.

"Hinata, kau harus belajar di mulai sekarang di Konoha Academy of Music."

Itulah kata-kata tousanku beberapa hari yang lalu. Memaksaku pindah dari sekolahku yang lama ke sekolah baru khusus musik. Kenapa aku harus pindah? Memang aku bukan pianis jenius seperti Neji nii-san ataupun Hanabi. Tapi aku juga tidak mau dipaksa pindah sekolah yang sama dengan Neji nii.

Tapi ya, tousan memang orang yang keras sehingga aku hanya dapat menjawab "Ya" pada tousanku yang satu itu.

Aku Hinata Hyuuga, seorang pianis muda keluarga Hyuuga. Tousanku, Hiashi Hyuuga, kepala keluarga Hyuuga yang memiliki kemampuan musik. Kakak sepupuku, Neji nii, seorang pianis berbakat jenius. Sedangkan Hanabi, adikku juga lebih jago bermain piano daripada aku.

Tousan yang kelihatannya sangat menginginkanku menjadi pianis hebat, akhirnya memaksaku pindah ke sekolah khusus musik yang terkenal tempat Neji nii bersekolah.

"Hinata, cepatlah, nanti kau terlambat," tegur tousan saat aku baru saja turun tangga menuju ke meja makan hendak sarapan.

"Ya, tousan," jawabku. Aku duduk dan menghabiskan sandwichku dengan cepat. Hanabi duduk di sebelahku dan Neji nii di sebelah kiri Tousan.

"Nanti aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah, Hinata," ujar Neji nii di tengah-tengah sarapan.

"I-iya," jawabku gugup. Tousan menghela nafas.

"Nanti di sekolah, jangan bersikap gugup seperti itu. Jangan permalukan keluarga Hyuuga," ujarnya.

Selalu saja, Hyuuga terus. Aku seperti burung dalam sangkar tak bisa lepas dari predikat Hyuuga. Aku ingin bebas.

.

Golden Pair

.

"Nah, anak-anak ini teman baru kalian. Silahkan memperkenalkan diri," ujar seorang laki-laki berusia 30an di sampingku. Laki-laki yang aneh untuk menjadi seorang guru, rambutnya keperakan dan ia memakai masker menutupi wajahnya. Kalau tidak salah, Kakashi sensei.

Aku masuk ke kelas XI A di sekolah ini. Semakin mendekat ke huruf A, semakin tinggi tingkatan orang yang ada di sini. Uuhh... Aku malu. Aku tidak begitu lihai bermain piano, tapi tousan memaksaku masuk ke kelas A yang merupakan kelas khusus.

"Ha-hai, semuanya. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, salam kenal. Mohon bantuanku," ujarku sambil memperkenalkan diri dan tersenyum. Untung sekali aku sudah diajari oleh Neji nii.

Kelas dalam keadaan hening. Banyak yang menatapku. Kudengar bisik-bisik mereka.

"Nah, Hyuuga, tempat dudukmu di sana, sebelah Haruno," ujar Kakashi sensei membuyarkan lamunanku.

"I-iya," ujarku sambil berlalu ke tempat duduk yang ditunjuk Kakashi sensei.

Aku mendapat tempat duduk di baris kedua dari belakang. Seorang perempuan berambut pink seperti bunga sakura duduk di sebelahku. Ia tersenyum melihatku.

"Hai, Hyuuga. Kenalkan, aku Sakura Haruno," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. Pas sekali nama dengan rambutnya. Matanya seperti emerald. Aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Sa-salam kenal. Panggil saja aku Hinata," ujarku.

"Kalau begitupanggil saja aku Sakura," balasnya sambil tersenyum. Ia cantik sekali.

Sementara aku dan Sakura berbincang-bincang, Kakashi sensei mengabsen kelas. Aku mendengar beberapa nama seperti 'Kiba', 'Shikamaru', 'Sai', 'Ino', 'Gaara', dan yang lainnya. Sampai suatu nama...

"Naruto Namikaze," panggil Kakashi sensei. Tidak ada sahutan di kelasku. Namikaze? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama Namikaze.

"Ah, si Naruto itu pasti membolos lagi," ujar Sakura di sebelahku.

"Hn? Naruto tidak ada ya?" tanya Kakashi sensei.

"Kurasa di membolos lagi, sensei," ujar pemuda bermabut seperti nanas. Kalau tidak salah namanya Shikamaru.

"Hah, bocah itu selalu saja membolos," ujar Kakashi sensei.

Aku kebingungan, aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Kurasa Sakura memperhatikanku dan mengetahui kebingunganku.

"Kau bingung ya, Hinata? Naruto itu anak yang paling sering membolos di sini. Tapi dia selalu di sekolah. Dia anak terpandai di sini, jadi tak mungkin dikeluarkan. Yah, tapi kalau memang kau musisi seharusnya kau tahu orang tuanya dari namanya," ujar Sakura.

Aku tidak tahu orang tuanya sungguh, bahkan dari namanya.

"Lho? Kau tidak tau ya? Orang tuanya-"

"Haruno, Hyuuga, cukup dulu perbincangannya. Ayo lanjutkan pelajaran," tegur Kakashi sensei sambil berkacak pinggang. Terpaksalah aku dan Sakura menghentikan pembicaraan kami.

.

Golden Pair

.

"Ah, segarnya!" Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di taman sekolah ini. Cukup luas rupanya. Sebenarnya aku diajak Sakura untuk berkeliling sekolah, tapi aku ingin sendiri, jadi dia pergi bersama Ino, temannya, yang berambut pirang panjang itu.

Saat aku melangkahkan kakiku, aku mendengar suara gesekan. Biola? Kurasa ya, itu suara biola. Nadanya sedih dan sendu. Aku penasaran.

Aku mencoba mencari sumber suara itu. Aku menggerakkan kakiku ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Suara itu semakin lama semakin keras, artinya aku semakin dekat dengan sumber suara.

Sekarang di sini lah aku, di sudut tersembunyi taman sekolah. Di bawah pohon yang rindang. Dan kutemukan sosok manusia sedang memainkan biolanya. Sosok itu menoleh dan menatapku.

Lavender bertemu safir. Sosok yang kulihat adalah seorang pemuda bermabut pirang jabrik dan matanya berwarna biru safir. Ada 3 coretan di pipinya menyerupai kumis. Tapi aku terpaku menatapnya. Matanya jernih bagai air, sekarang bertatapan langsung denganku. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Apa yang kurasakan sebenarnya?

**Naruto pov~ **

Siapa dia? Gadis yang dihadapanku sekarang ini. Matanya berwarna lavender, rambut indigonya terurai panjang. Aku menatapnya. Mungkin dia anak Hyuuga yang baru masuk sini, mengingat matanya mirip dengan mata Neji senpai. Kelihatannya dia anak yang pemalu. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya. Gadis yang manis. Hei! Apa yang baru kupikirkan barusan?

"Ma-maaf, aku mengganggu," kata gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Siapa kau?" tanyaku.

"A-aku Hi-hinata Hyuuga," jawabnya. Oh, benar. Hyuuga.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyaku lagi. Ia tampak gugup.

"A-aku tadi ha-hanya mengikuti suara biola dan sampai ke sini," jawabnya. Gugup sekali dia!

"Suara biola? Jadi kau mendengar aku bermain biola?" tanyaku lagi. Ia mengangguk malu.

"Oh. Oh ya, perkenalkan, aku Naruto Namikaze," ujarku lagi. Ia terkesiap. Kurasa ia masuk ke kelas yang sama denganku.

"Nah, sudah. Kau kembalilah ke kelas," ujarku.

"E-eh, ta-tapi..." Ia tampak bingung mau berucap apa.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Apa kau tidak mau ke kelas juga?" Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku suka membolos jujur saja. Tak perlu pertanyaan macam itu.

"Nanti saja," jawabku. Dan itulah kenyataannya. Aku masuk ke kelasku lagi setelah dibujuk olehnya. Gadis yang amat lugu.

.

Golden Pair

.

**Normal pov~**

"Wah, sial hujan."

Sore itu hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Hinata sedang berada di sebuah gang kecil. Hari itu Neji ada rapat dewan sekolah, sehingga tidak bisa mengantarnya rumah. Alhasil ia pulang sendiri dan agaknya tersesat. Ia sedang kebingungan mencari jalan ke rumah.

Kemudian, dilihatnya beberapa laki-laki mendekatinya. Ada seorang laki-laki yang memakai banyak pierching, agaknya berandalan. Dan juga laki-laki berambut putih dan laki-laki berambut merah yang agak mirip teman kelasnya.

Hinata bergidik ngeri ketika para laki-laki itu menghampirinya. Terutama laki-laki berpierching banyak meliriknya dengan tatapan genit.

"Hai, gadis cantik mau bermain dengan kami?" tanya laki-laki itu. Ia semakin mendekati Hinata.

"Hehehe, kau sedang apa di sini, nona? Banyak orang tidak benar lho, ayo ikut dengan kami," ujar laki-laki berambut putih.

"Hei, kalian, jangan begitu. Nanti dia tidak mau. Ayo, sayang, bersamaku saja ya," rayu laki-laki berambut merah. Hinata takut saat mereka mendekatinya.

"Hei? Kenapa tidak menjawab? Ayo, nona," rayu laki-laki berpierching itu sambil mendekatinya.

"Ti-tidak. Ja-jangan," pinta Hinata ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Ah, ayo nona," rayu para laki-laki itu sambil mencoba membuka baju Hinata.

"KYAAAA!TOLONG!JANGAAANN!" Hinata menjerit ketakutan. Ia meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Air mata mengaTiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan yang kokoh menariknya dan memeluknya.

"Hentikan, kalian!"

Hinata yang menutup matanya ketakutan, membuka matanya perlahan dan menoleh ke atas. Serorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata safir. Baju sekolahnya berantakan, kemejanya dikeluarkan dan ia membawa tas berisi biola di punggungnya.

"Na-naruto-kun?"

Rupanya orang yang menariknya adalah Naruto. Sekarang satu tangan Naruto melingkari tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan dada bidang naruto. 'Ha-hangat,' batin Hinata.

"Hehehe, jangan mengganggu kami, bocah!" teriak si laki-laki pierching.

"Kurang ajar! Serahkan gadis itu pada kami!" teriak si laki-laki rambut putih.

"Tidak!" balas Naruto. Ia mendekap Hinata semakin erat. Hinata terisak ketakutan.

"Hinata-chan, percayalah padaku. Maaf, kau kulepas dulu, aku akan menghadapi mereka dulu," ujar Naruto. Ia memang mudah akrab dengan orang baru, sehingga ia memanggil Hinata dengan nama panggilannya.

"Hehehe, berani juga kau menantang kami, bocah, ayo maju!" ujar si pierching, pemimpin mereka.

Kemudian, terjadilah baku hantam di antara mereka. Hinata hanya berdiri gemetaran dan menggigil karena dingin dan juga takut.

Naruto selalu berhasil berkelit dari hajaran orang-orang itu. Dan juga membalasnya dengan mantap. Tak heran, satu persatu mereka terjatuh.

"Uggghhhh..."

"Cepat pergi sebelum kalian kubuat lebih menderita dari ini," ujar Naruto.

"Hiii... Am-ampun!" pinta mereka bertiga ketakutan.

"Cepat pergi dan jangan ganggu lagi!" bentak Naruto. Ketiga laki-laki itu langsung pergi dan lari terbirit-birit.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto menghampiri Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah.

"I-iya. A-arigatou, Naruto-kun."

"Sama-sama, Hinata-chan!" Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Sesaat, Hinata tertegun.

Mereka berdua terdiam, bingung hendak mau bicara. Akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan membuka mulutnya. "Hinata-chan, kenapa kau di sini?"

"Eh? A-aku tadi tersesat," jawab Hinata terbata.

"Kok?" tanya Naruto.

"A-aku tidak tahu jalan pulang," jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Oh, begitu. Ah, masih hujan, tidak baik anak gadis sepertimu berjalan-jalan di tempat sepi ini. Ayo, ikut aku ke rumahku untuk istirahat sekalian mengganti bajumu," ajak Naruto.

"E-eh? Ta-tapi nanti to-tousan marah kalau aku tak segera pulang," ujar Hinata.

"Tak apa-apa, nanti aku yang akan bilang pada ayahmu. Ayo, ibuku juga tak keberatan," ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata mau tak mau menurut ketika tangan Naruto yang lebih besar dari tangannya menariknya pergi.

.

Golden Pair

.

"Tadaime!"

Naruto memasuki pintu rumahnya, kediaman Namikaze yang tergolong cukup besar. Interiornya perpaduan antara Eropa dan Jepang.

"Oh, Naruto, kau sudah pulang," sambut seorang wanita berusia sekitar 40an berambut merah.

Hinata malu-malu mengikuti Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto.

"Ng? Siapa itu, Naruto?" tanya wanita itu pada Naruto. Hinata menunduk malu.

"Oh, dia. Hinata Hyuuga, murid baru di kelasku. Tadi dia tersesat dan kedinginan, jadi kubawa saja. Kaasan punya pakaian yang bisa dipakainya tidak?" tanya Naruto pada wanita itu. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil, sedikit misterius.

"Tentu saja ada Naruto. Nah, sekarang kau masuk dulu, dan ganti pakaianmu yang basah!" perintah wanita yang dipanggil Naruto 'Kaasan'. Wanita itu adalah Kushina Namikaze, atau sebelumnya Kushina Uzumaki, ibu Naruto.

"Ya, kaasan. Ayo, Hinata," ajak Naruto pada Hinata. Mereka pun memasuki ruang tamu kediaman Namikaze. Naruto segera ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian. Hinata diajak oleh Kushina ke ruang tamu. Kushina meminjaminya pakaian waktu ia muda. Hinata mengganti pakaiannya di kamar mandi.

"Jadi namamu Hinata Hyuuga ya?" tanya Kushina pada Hinata di ruang tamu. Mereka tengah duduk di sofa, menunggu Naruto selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Kushina membuatkan cokelat hangat.

Hinata mengangguk malu. Memang pakaian Kushina pas untuknya, tapi ia masih merasa malu.

Hinata mengamati ruang tamu keluarga Namikaze itu. Ada beberapa foto dipasang di dinding ruang tamu. Ada foto seorang gadis berambut merah, Kushina tentu saja yang tengah menyanyi. Foto lainnya adalah foto Kushina dan Naruto,tanpa ayah Naruto.

'Eh? Kenapa tidak ada foto ayah Naruto ya?' tanya Hinata dalam hati. Matanya masih berkeliling di ruang tamu itu.

Sampai akhirnya matanya menemukan sesuatu. Seorang pria yang mirip Naruto, ya sangat mirip, hampir tak ada bedanya. Rambutnya kuning jabrik dan matanya biru safir. Ia sedang memainkan piano putih. Dan cengiran di wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Sesaat Hinata mengenali wajah itu.

'Eh? Bukannya dia Minato Namikaze,yang katanya musisi jenius teman ayah sekolah dulu? Yang sudah meninggal 17 tahun yang lalu?' batin Hinata.

Kemudian Hinata menepuk dahinya. 'Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Harusnya aku ingat, Namikaze kan nama keluarga musisi juga! Berarti dia ayah Naruto! Kenapa aku tidak mengenali Naruto dari tadi?'

"Oh. Jadi kau anaknya si Hiashi itu ya... Tak kusangka pianis kaku begitu bisa punya anak secantik ini," ujar Kushina kemudian. Hinata tersentak.

"Bi-bibi kenal tousan?" tanya Hinata. Kushina mendengus sedikit.

"Yah, kebetulan karena suamiku juga seorang musisi jadi aku tahu. Tapi kelihatannya kau beda jauh dengannya," ujar Kushina.

"E-e, i-itu. A-aku memang tidak mirip dengan tousan," jawab Hinata.

"Sudah kuduga. Tapi aku tak menyangka Naruto membawa seorang gadis ke sini," ujar Kushina lagi.

"E-eh?" Hinata terkejut.

"Kau gadis pertama yang diajak Naruto ke sini, lho, Hinata," ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eeh?" Hinata spontan terkejut. Menurutnya, Naruto itu tampan, tak mungkin ia tak punya pacar.

"Kaasan, jangan memberitahukan hal seperti itu," ujar Naruto yang baru muncul di hadapan kedua perempuan itu.

"Hahaha, maaf, Naru-chan. Kaasan pikir sudah waktunya kau untuk punya pacar, kenapa tidak? Ada gadis semanis dia kok," ujar Kushina.

"Kaasan bilang seperti itu padahal kaasan sendiri berpacaran saat umur kaasan 8 tahun lebih tua dariku yang sekarang," balas Naruto.

"Ck! Kau kan tidak mengerti Naruto," balas Kushina tidak mau kalah.

"Aku memang tidak pernah mengerti kenapa kaasan mau menikahi tousan yang secepat itu meninggalkan kaasan," ujar Naruto lagi, tapi membuat hati ibunya tersayat-sayat. Kushina terdiam sesaat.

"Kau akan mengerti pada waktunya, Naruto. Sekarang antar Hinata-chan pulang dulu," ujar Kushina sambil berlalu ke kamarnya. Hinata hanya terheranheran.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan, kuantar kau pulang," ujar Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

.

Golden Pair

.

"Naruto-kun, tadi kenapa bicara seperti itu pada ibu Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata saat mereka ada di dalam mobil yang dikendarai Naruto.

"Hn? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Apa Naruto-kun tidak tahu kalau itu akan menyakiti hati ibu Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata. Naruto menghela nafasnya sebentar.

"Aku tahu. Aku membenci tousan, kalau kau tahu," jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Kau mungkin tahu, tousan sudah meninggal lama, 17 tahun yang lalu. Apa kau tahu rasanya hidup tanpa seorang ayah di sisimu? Aku benci tousan. Tousan membuat kaasan menangis terus. Tousan tidak pernah melihatku. Tousan tidak pernah mendengarku bermain biola. Tousan tidak pernah ada saat aku membutuhkannya. Tousan tidak pernah datang ke acara penting dalam hidupku," jawab Naruto.

Hinata terhenyak. Sosok Naruto yang sekarang seperti sosok anak yang haus akan perhatian. Hinata merasa kasihan. Hinata memilik seorang ayah. Walau ayahnya selalu mengekangnya, tapi itu demi kebaikan Hinata bukan? Ayah Hinata ingin Hinata sukses kan? Hinata terdiam memikirkan hal itu.

"Aku ini bagai biola yang kehilangan senarnya. Ada sesuatu yang kurang dalam hatiku, dalam hidupku. Aku tak tahu apakah itu," ujar Naruto kemudian.

"Kenapa seperti itu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Kenapa? Bahkan kalian semua tidak mengenali sosokku di balik topeng wajah seorang anak yang selalu ceria," jawab Naruto.

"Tidak. Itu bukan topeng. Bagiku, itu adalah sosok Naruto-kun yang sebenarnya," ujar Hinata dengan tulus. Naruto terkejut. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan," gumam Naruto.

.

Golden Pair

.

"Hinata! Kenapa kau baru pulang?" tegur Hiashi ketika Hinata baru sampai di rumahnya.

"Ma-maaf, tadi aku tersesat," ujar Hinata meminta maaf.

"Siapa yang mengantarmu ke sini?" tanya Hiashi lagi.

"Aku," jawab Naruto yang berada di belakang Hinata. Hiashi mengernyit.

"Kau bukannya putra Minato itu?" tanya Hiashi. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah kuduga. Sekarang pulanglah, jangan dekati anakku lagi," ujar Hiashi.

"E-eh? Ke-kenapa tousan?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Hinata, kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya lagi," ujar Hiashi lagi. Rahang Naruto mengeras.

"Baiklah, kalau itu mau anda, maka aku akan menjauh. Selamat tinggal," pamit Naruto, kemudian ia pulang ke rumahnya. Hinata dan Hiashi masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kenapa tousan? Kenapa aku tak boleh bergaul dengannya? Naruto-kun tadi menolongku!" protes Hinata. Hiashi menatapnya tajam.

"Tousan bilang kau tak perlu dekat anak itu!" bentak Hiashi. Hinata terkejut mendengar ayahnya berkata seperti itu.

"Ta-tapi kenapa tousan?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Apa kau tak tahu dia anak yang dihamili di luar pernikahan? Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya,"ujar Hiashi dan menutup pembiacaraan mereka karena Hinata segera berlari ke kamarnya di lantai 2.

.

Golden Pair

.

Bulan-bulan pun berlalu. Semakin mendekati akhir dari semester kedua. Semakin mendekati perpisahan.

Hinata dan Naruto hampir tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Sebenarnya, Hinata sangat ingin, tapi Naruto tidak pernah membalasnya. Hinata merasa sakit hati. Ia tahu, sejak pertemuan pertamanya, ia telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda berambut kuning itu. Naruto juga sering membolos. Siapa pun tidak tahu kenapa dia seperti itu.

Mendekati akhir semester, kelas Hinata akan mementaskan orkestra musik. Dan juga duet yang harus dikirim tiap tahun. Namun, duet kelas Hinata belum ditentukan.

"Anak-anak, ada usul siapa pasangan duet untuk kali ini?" tanya Kakashi di kelas. Semua anak sibuk berdiskusi. Tiba-tiba Sakura menangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Haruno?" tanya Kakashi. Anak-anak terdiam, mendengarkan Hinata.

"Saya usulkan pasangan duet untuk tahun ini adalah Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka bisa menjadi Golden Pair untuk tahun ini!" usul Sakura yang disetujui anak lain yang langsung berteriak setuju.

"Wah, usul yang bagus. Kalian mau, Naruto, Hyuuga?" tanya Kakashi sambil memandang Hinata dan Naruto bergantian. Naruto kebetulan masuk sekolah hari itu.

"E-eh, a-aku..." Ucapan Hinata langsung dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Sensei, aku tidak mau," jawab Naruto. Semua anak memandang ke arahnya.

"Naurto, jangan tolak. Pikirkanlah baik-baik dulu, semua anak di sini mengharapkanmu. Jangan kau kecewakan mereka," ujar Kakashi.

"Tolong ya, Naruto," pinta Sakura sambil mengatupkan tangannya memohon.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat,"Baiklah."

.

Golden Pair

.

"Sa-sakura-chan, kenapa kau mengusulkanku dengan Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata saat mereka pulang sekolah dan berjalan kaki.

"Kau menyukainya kan, Hinata-chan? Kau seirng cerita padaku perihal waktu itu. Aku juga tahu, Naruto juga pasti seperti itu!" ucap Sakura yakin.

"Ta-tapi, Sa-sakura-chan-" Lagi-lagi ucapan Hinata terpotong. Ada sebuah mobil berhenti di samping mereka.

"Hinata, bisa ikut denganku?" tanya sang pemilik mobil sambil membuka kaca mobi. Ternyata Kushina.

"Oh, bibi Kushina," sapa Sakura. Kushina tersenyum.

"Aku pinjam Hinata dulu, Sakura," ujar Kushina. Sakura memang teman dekat Naruto, tapi belum pernah ia diajak ke rumah Naruto. Sakura merasa ada firasat baik langsung mendorong Hinata maju.

"Iya, silahkan saja!" ujar Sakura. Kushina membuka pintu mobil dan menyuruh Hinata naik. Hinata terpaksa menurut pada Sakura karena menurutnya tidak sopan kalau menolak permintaan Kushina.

Akhirnya Hinata masuk ke mobil. Kushina tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menjalankan mobilnya. Sampai mereka sampai di sebuah kafe.

"Nah, pesanlah makanan dulu," ujar Kushina saat mereka memasuki kafe.

"Eh? I-iya."

Mereka pun memesan makanan. Seusai makan terhidang, Kushina memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi, aku mau tanya padamu. Apa ada masalah antara kau dan Naruto?" tanya Kushina.

"I-iya." Kemudian Hinata menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Kushina geleng-geleng kepala.

"Memang salahku sampai Naruto tidak bisa mendekatimu," ujar Kushina. Hinata terkejut.

"A-apa maksud bibi?" tanya Hinata.

"Seperti yang dikatakan ayahmu. Aku memang hamil sebelum menikah. Tapi Naruto bukanlah anak haram. Ia lahir di bawah pernikahanku dengan Minato. Tapi, aku mohon, Hinata. Kau tahu Naruto seperti apa setelah malam itu?" tanya Kushina. Hinata menggeleng.

"Dia menangis. Hampir tidak mau makan. Dan tentu saja, menyalahkanku dan ayahnya. Dia ingin bersamamu, Hinata. Dia marah kenapa ayahnya menghamiliku di luar pernikahan, sebenarnya waktu itu memang karena kami kelewatan, tak perlu di bahas," lanjut Kushina. Hinata terdiam.

.

Golden Pair

.

Entah angin apa yang mengubah Naruto. Ia mau menjadi pasangan duet Hinata saat perpisahan nanti. Tentu saja semuanya senang. Yah, Naruto memang violis hebat, jadi ia sangat diharapkan oleh semuanya. Hinata juga merasa senang. Hubungannya dengan Naruto membaik setelahnya. Entah apa yang dikatakan Kushina padanya.

"Oke. Hari ini latihan cukup. Kalian boleh pulang," perintah Kakashi pada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Osh!" sahut Naruto bersemangat. Hinata tersenyum kecil dan tersipu malu.

"Baiklah! Tinggal 1 minggu lagi, bersemangatlah!" kata Kakashi sebelum akhirnya keluar.

Naruto memasukkan biolanya dan Hinata membereskan partiturnya. Hinata sangat senang bisa sedekat ini dengan Naruto.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Mau jalan sebentar denganku?" Hinata terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"E-eh? Na-naruto-kun serius?"

"Tentu saja. Nanti kuantar sampai rumahmu," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Hinata tersenyum malu.

"Ya," jawabnya.

Hinata benar-benar bahagia sore itu. Ia berjalan-jalan dengan Naruto. Naruto juga menyenangkan. Tidak seperti Naruto yang biasanya. Sedeorang mengamati mereka dengan hati senang. Kushina yang diam-diam mengikuti mereka tersenyum lega.

'Minato, aku benar-benar senang. Naruto sekarang bisa berteman dan bersama perempuan. Kau tahu kan? Kau melihatnya kan? Aku tahu pasti iya,' kata Kushina dalam hatinya. Ia sangat ingin suaminya bisa melihat momen ini.

Saat pulang, Naruto hanya mengantar Hinata sampai di depan rumahnya dan langsung pergi.

Hinata bersiul ringan masuk ke rumahnya. Di ruang tamu, Hiashi menunggu dengan tampang tak sedap dipandang. Tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Bagus sekali. Kau pulang malam tanpa bilang," kata Hiashi sinis. Hinata menunduk.

"Ta-tadi a-ada la-latihan mu-musik," kata Hinata membela diri.

"Kau itu anak gadis! Anak gadis tidak boleh pulang malam! Jawab dengan jujur, kau tadi pasti berjalan-jalan dengan anak itu kan!" bentak Hiashi.

"Kenapa aku harus selalu menuruti tousan! Aku sudah bosan! Jangan panggil Naruto anak itu! Memangnya salah kalau aku bersama Naruto! Naruto itu baik!" balas Hinata dengan nada yang tinggi. Ia marah. Wajahnya merah karena marah.

Hiashi terkejut. Anak gadisnya yang biasanya bersikap sopan dan lemah lembut dan gagap, sekarang marah padanya. Hiashi termenung. Ia memang terlalu mengekang Hinata. Padahal tujuannya untuk Hinata, tapi ia tak tahu Hinata menderita.

"Hina-"

Terlambat. Hinata sudah lari ke arah kamarnya sambil menangis. Hiashi menggebrak meja. Ia menyesali dirinya sendiri. Harusnya dia tahu dengan baik keinginan putrinya. Harusnya ia juga bisa menepati janjinya dengan Minato.

_**Flashback **_

"Pertunjukan yang hebat."

"Anak yang jenius!"

"Wah, dia hebat!"

Pujian-pujian tersebut meluncur dari para penonton ketika seorang pianis muda selesai memainkan pianonya. Pianis tersebut tersenyum lebar dan menunjukan sederet gigi putihnya apda para penonton sambil membungkuk.

Minato Namikaze, pianis tersebut turun dari panggung dan langsung pergi entah ke mana. Ia adalah seorang pianis berbakat, bukan musisi berbakat karena ia juga bisa memainkan alat musik lainnya. Ia bersekolah Konoha Academy of Music.

"Benar dugaanku. Kau pasti di sini."

Minato yang baru duduk di atap terkejut. Malam itu adalah malam kelulusannya dari Konoha Academy of Music. Sebagai lulusan terbaik, ia tentunya memiliki bakat yang sangat besar. Selesai menampilkan penampilan terakhirnya di Konoha Academy of Music, ia pergi ke atap.

"Kau tahu juga, Hiashi," kata Minato. Sosok yang disebutnya Hiashi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau biasanya selalu di sini menatap bintang dan bulan. Jelas aku tahu," ujar Hiashi. Minato tertawa kecil.

"Yeah. Ini mengingatkanku pada seorang gadis. Gadis yang selalu menyanyi di bawah bulan yang bersinar terang waktu aku SMP dulu," sahut Minato. Pandangannya menerawang menatap langit.

"Sudah 3 tahun ya, kau tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Hm...Ya. Sejak ia pindah lagi, aku tidak berhubungan dengannya. Tapi aku akan tetap menunggunya."

Pandangan Minato menerawang. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya mengingat gadis itu. Hiashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabatnya.

"Kau itu benar-benar bodoh. Bagaimana kalau kau mati sebelum bertemu lagi dengannya?" tanya Hiashi.

"Aku tidak akan mati sebelum aku bertemu lagi dengannya dan menyatakan perasaanku. Oh ya, kau mau janji padaku?" tanya balik Minato.

"Apa?"

"Setelah ini aku akan ke luar negeri untuk kuliah. Aku mau jadi musisi. Aku juga ingin mengenang persahabatan kita yang setelah ini akan sulit bertemu. Kau juga pasti jadi pianis hebat."

"Yah, dan kau musisi jenius. Anakmu juga pasti sama." Minato tertawa.

"Yah, mungkin saja. Anakmu juga pasti adalah pianis yang hebat. Bagaimana kalau mereka dijadikan Golden Pair saja?" usul Minato. Hiashi terkejut.

"Hei, kita bahkan baru lulus. Masa kau sudah bicara tentang itu? Memangnya kau ingin bila anak kita sama-sama laki-laki menikah?" tanya Hiashi sewot.

"Tidak usah sewot. Golden Pair itu pasangan musisi yang sama hebatnya. Aku ingin sekali menciptakan Golden Pair. Yah anakmu dan anakku pasti akan jadi Golden Pair. Tapi kalau laki-laki dan perempuan dinikahkan saja sekalian," ujar Minato nyengir lebar.

"Kenapa sekarang?"

"Aku takut kalau terjadi apa-apa padaku sebelum keinginanku terwujud. Makanya janji ya," jawab Minato.

"Ya, baiklah," kata Hiashi.

_**Flashback end**_

Sejak saat itu, mereka berjanji. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Minato. Ia meninggal sebelum keinginannya menjadi kenyataan. Sekarang keinginannya menjadi nyata. Naruto dan Hinata dipasangkan menjadi pasangan bermain musik. Mereka juga mungkin akan menjadi Golden Pair.

Tapi ia hampir mengingkarinya. Hanya karena Naruto adalah anak yang dihamilkan di luar pernikahan oleh Kushina! Padahal Naruto adalah putra Minato, sahabatnya. Dan, Naruto juga lahir dibawah pernikahan Minato dan Kushina!

.

Golden Pair

.

"Jadi kau bertengkar semalam dengan ayahmu?" tanya Naruto. Ia dan Hinata sedang duduk di atap sekolah siang itu. Hinata menangguk. Ia menceritakan kejadian semalam pada Naruto.

"Kau harusnya tidak boleh, Hinata-chan. Aku tahu maksud ayahmu baik. Walau aku tak mengerti karena aku dibesarkan oleh seorang ibu dan tanpa ayah. Tapi harusnya kau bersyukur kau punya ayah seperti itu," nasihat Naruto sampil menepuk kepala Hinata. Pipi Hinata memerah karenanya.

"Ta-tapi Na-naruto-kun-"

"Minta maaflah pada ayahmu nanti. Janjilah padaku," potong Naruto. Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Ya," jawab Hinata. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Hehehe, begitu baru Hinata-chan!" serunya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Oi! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana! Kakashi sensei menyuruh kalian latihan sekarang!" seru Sakura dari bawah. Ia berkacak pinggang.

"Jangan galak-galak dong, Sakura-chan! Aku akan turun!" kata Naruto dengan nada ceria dan cengiran di wajahnya.

Mereka berdua pun turun dan melanjutkan latihan musik mereka.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Pesta perpisahan pun diselenggarakan. Beberapa pasangan duet dari masing-masing kelas sudah tampil. Sekarang giliran Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto yang memakai setelah tuxedo putih menaiki panggung. Tak lupa dengan sebuah biola di tangannya. Hinata juga ikut naik ke panggung dengan malu-malu. Ia mengenakan gaun hitam yang melekat sempurna di tubuhnya. Lengannya adalah tali dan roknya berlipat sampai selutut.

Naruto mulai menggesek biolanya. Hinata memainkan pianonya dengan lembut. Nada-nada mengalir dari permainan jari lentiknya. Tak lupa, gesekan merdu dari biola Naruto.

'A Whole A New World' terlantun dengan indahnya. Semua penonton mendengarkannya dengan baik. Semuanya terpesona. Kushina tersenyum melihat putranya. Hiashi juga ikut tersenyum.

Hinata dan Hiashi sudah berbaikan. Hinata mengikuti nasihat Naruto dan meminta maaf pada Hiashi. Hiashi juga minta maaf pada Hinata. Akhirnya, sekarang Hinata bisa bercengkrama dengan Naruto dengan akrab.

Naruto dan Hinata menyelesaikan permainan mereka. Penonton menyambutnya dengan meriah. Aplaus dikumandangkan untuk mereka berdua. Hinata dan Naruto saling menatap dan tersenyum senang.

Akhir acara pun tiba. Akhir acara ini sangat dinanti-nantikan. Sebab, di akhir acara, akan ada penghargaan 'Golden Pair', yaitu penghargaan bagi pasangan duet terbaik. Persaingan tahun ini sengit, karena ada 2 Hyuuga. Dan keduanya sangat baik dalam bermain musik. Sebenarnya, Neji jenius dalam piano. Namun, Hinata yang semangat karena bersama Naruto, jadi permainannya menjadi sangat bagus. Hiashi dan Neji mengakuinya.

"Ehem... Saudara-saudara. Pada akhir acara perpisahan ini, saya selaku kepala sekolah akan mengumumkan Golden Pair tahun ini," kata Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kepala Sekolah.

"Golden Pair tahun ini sulit ditentukan. Dengan juri-juri dari luarpun rasanya akan sulit menentukan karena tahun ini pasangan duetnya teramat bagus. Namun, setelah dipertimbangkan dengan baik, Golden Pair tahun in jatuh pada pasangan dari kelas XI. Yaitu dari kelas XIA. Pasangan duet Naruto Namikaze dengan Hinata Hyuuga dengan lagu 'A Whole A New World!" seru Hiruzen.

Seluruh siswa XIA berteriak senang. Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum. Kemudian, Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan senangnya. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"E-eh, Na-naruto-kun," panggil Hinata. Wajahnya semerah tomat karena malu.

"Oh ya. Maaf. Ayo maju ke depan," kata Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata ke atas panggung.

Hiruzen menyerahkan piala Golden Pair pada Naruto. Hinata berdiri di sebelah Naruto. Dengan cengiran lebar khasnya, Naruto tersenyum menyambut piala itu. Cengiran yang sama dengan Minato.

"Ehm... Saya mewakili kelas XIA merasa sangat bangga dapat memperoleh piala Golden Pair ini. Terima kasih untuk semua yang mendukung kami. Untuk Kakashi sensei yang mengajari kami. Terima kasih untuk Kaasanku, yang telah memaksaku untuk ikut. Juga kepada Tuan Hiashi Hyuuga yang memperbolehkan saya berduet dengan putrinya. Dan untuk gadis di samping saya, Hinata Hyuuga," kata Naruto saat ia diberi kesempatan untuk memberikan sambutan.

"Oleh karena itu, malam ini aku akan menyatakan sesuatu. Hinata, aku pernah berkata akus eperti biola yang kehilangan senarnya. Namun kini, aku merasa aku telah menjadi biola yang lengkap. Hinata, kau adalah senar yang membuatku utuh. Kau adalah senar biola yang kubutuhkan untuk melengkapi hidupku. Maka dari itu, maukah kau tetap menjadi Golden Pairku untuk seterusnya? Aku menyukaimu, Hinata. Maukah kau?" tanya Naruto sambil berlutut di depan Hinata.

Semua penonton bersorak. Hinata bingung. Ia tak menyangka Naruto akan menyatakan perasaan padanya di panggung. Kejadian lebih dari 17 tahun yang lalu terulang kembali. Wajah Hinata memerah.

"Hinata, tolong jawab aku," pinta Naruto. Hinata menghela nafas dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menjawab.

"Ya. A-aku mau, Naruto. Aku mau menjadi Golden Pairmu untuk seterusnya," jawab Hinata. Semua kegagapannya hilang.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia berdiri dan memeluk Hinata. Penonton berteriak histeris melihatnya. Semua guru ikut bertepuk tangan. Neji hampir saja maju ke panggung untuk menghajar Naruto, tapi dicegah Hiashi.

Kushina tersenyum. Ia bahagia. Ya, bagaimana tidak. Sekarang putranya juga bisa bahagia. Ia menitikan air matanya melihat Naruto. Ya, sama seperti Minato yang melamarnya di atas panggung. Namun, bisa ia pastikan, mereka akan berakhir bahagia.

.

Golden Pair

.

Hinata dan Naruto asik bercakap-cakap saat semua hadirin sudah pulang. Mereka berada di atap sekolah. Naruto memeluk bahu Hinata erat.

"Sudah kuduga, kalian pasti di sini."

Hiashi Hyuuga muncul di hadapan mereka. Naruto melepaskan rangkulannya. Ia dan Hinata sedikit menjaga jarak.

"Hup! Nah, ya!"

Bertambah satu lagi pengganggu. Kushina. Ia muncul di samping Hiashi. Bisa dibayangkan seorang wanita berumur 40 tahunan masih melompat ke atap.

"Da-dari mana kalian tahu?" tanya Naruto sedikit ketakutan melihat penampakan di depannya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, sebab-" Omongan Hiashi terpotong.

"Sebab orang ini dan Minato sering di sini," potong Kushina. Hiashi menatap ke arah Kushina.

"To-tousan, benarkah itu?" tanya Hinata. Hiashi menghela nafas.

"Ya. Dulu saat aku murid di sini. Orang itu selalu di sini menatap bulan dan bintang. Ayahmu, Naruto," jawab Hiashi.

"Tousan? Dan, hei kaasan, mana boleh seorang wanita yang sudah punya anak naik ke atap seperti ini!" seru Naruto.

"Biar saja," jawab Kushina santai.

"Soal hubungan kalian... Aku merestui kalian. Aku memang berkata salah waktu itu. Naruto, Kushina-san, aku minta maaf," ujar Hiashi.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Dan aku memang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dulu aku dan Minato berjanji di sini. Kami berjanji bahwa anaknya dan anakku akan dijadikan Golden Pair. Dan kalau laki-laki dan perempuan, dinikahkan saja. Dan kebetulan, kalian memang pasangan," ujar Hiashi.

"Tousan..." gumam Naruto. Ia kini mengerti, Minato memang tak pernah bersamanya. Tapi, Minato menyayanginya, bahkan sebelum ia lahir. Ia mengerti.

"Kaasan juga merestuimu, Naruto," kata Kushina.

Akhirnya, mereka tertawa bahagia bersama. Kini Naruto telah berubah menjadi lebih baik. Hiashi sudah memberikan restunya juga. Tak ada lagi halangan bagi Naruto dan Hinata.

OWARI

Wuah! Jelekkah endingnya? Maaf ya... Ini fic NaruHina pertamaku sih!

Review please!

Meiko Namikaze


End file.
